Destroy What Destroys You
by heffalump-of-gallifrey
Summary: Theodore Winchester, Sam and Dean's little sister. How will she survive the new supernatural threats? A Dad MIA, a brother who's now 'physic' and another brother who's slightly suicidal? Based on season 1 of Supernatural. Rated M for violence and SMUT in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Theodore's Pov._

A constant beeping woke me from my sleep, I opened my eyes with a start only to be blinded by an intense light. Snapping my eyes closed I groaned from the increasing beeping noise and a flash of pain down my right side. Hands suddenly closed around my shoulders holding to the bed underneath me, a woman's voice spoke,

"Calm down Theo. You're safe, in the hospital. I need you to calm down." The softness of her voice put me at ease, I slowly relaxed against the bed, peaking through my eye lids to see who she was. My eyes gradually adjusted to my surroundings. I was in a green room, my heart beat was being monitored which explains the steady beeping that woke me. The woman had a gentle smile with kind brown eyes, black hair pulled back into a bun and wearing blue scrubs. She smiled sadly at me and said, "My name is Jackie, do you remember why you're here sweetie?" I thought for a moment and suddenly it all came flashing back to me.

 _My mum's cries shattered the peaceful evening, I ran though the small flat that we lived in to find my mum on the floor with her boyfriend Stuart, standing over her with a knife. I ran at Stuart, the only thing in my mind was to protect my mum. I started hitting him however as I was only 7 I didn't make much if any difference to Stuart; he grabbed my arms and enclosed me into an unbreakable hold, my squirming only made him hold me tighter. My mum tried to stand up to help me only to have Stuart to slam her down to the floor, her bones making a cracking sound as that hit the cold, hard surface. Her face scrunched up in pain as she groaned. I was able to turn around to see her, what I saw made my cry even harder. She had fresh bruises littering her arms and neck, a cut on her cheek bleeding down her pale skin, then I noticed her fragile frame shaking with fear for me and herself. "Please Stuart…don't hurt her." She begged through her cracking voice. Stuart only eerily smiled and chuckled, "Ah my dear. You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me." He threw me into the wall, I hear a defining crack and slump down to the floor as the pain spreads like fire threw me. Stuart began making his way over to my mum. I could only watch as he beat her until she couldn't cry anymore, then he swung the knife into her chest. A scream pierced my ears. Only when he began making his way over to me did I realise that it was me who screamed, grinning at me he crouched down to my level on the floor stroking my hair, "Shhh. There is now need to cry, it will all be over soon." He whispered to me. I felt an agonising pain in my right side, I wanted to scream but I was too tired and hurt. Suddenly there was another voice yelling something through the now deafening sound of blood pumping through my ears. Stuart's body was yanked away from mine and then everything went black._

I swallowed and spoke with a shaky voice, "My mum?" Jackie smile faded fast as she looked to the ground, shaking her head she replied quietly,

"I'm sorry sweetie." I felt my world crashing down around me. She had always been there for me, I couldn't believe she was gone. "We called your father, he is on is way here to get you." She said trying to ease my pain. I zone out of her voice then, there was nothing anyone could say to make this okay.

 **Two days later**

I was still in hospital waiting for my father to come collect me. A man I have only met 4 times in my whole life. I was worried about what he would be like with me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I mean could you really blame me? My mum is dead. I have nothing left. According to Jackie, Stuart was shot by the cops upon entering, not that I was morning his loss. I hated him. Interestingly so did my mum, however she was too scared to leave him, worried about his reaction she kept telling me. Guess it doesn't matter now. I saw Jackie walking towards my room with my dad, John Winchester and two other people, not wanting to do anything I pretended to be asleep.

"You have one strong kid Mr Winchester. Fractured arm, pierced stomach, head wound and needed 45 stitches, however she hasn't complained once." Jackie voice rang through the room. My dad nodded his head saying,

"Yeah, she is one hell of a fighter." He sighed, "I don't suppose you could give us a minute?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing Mr Winchester, I will come back in 10 minutes with the forms." Jackie simply said and left closing the door behind her. I could hear dad walking over to my head and watching me,

"Come on Theo." He called to me, "I know you're awake." I slowly opened my eyes, turning to look at my dad. He looked older than when I last saw him, tired, even slightly sad and concerned. This was not a look I was used to. He tried to smile at me but failed, "Sorry my girl, if I had known…" a sigh escaped him as he trailed off. He turned around to wave over the other two people in the room. Both boys, brothers I thought, one tall with dark blonde hair and green eyes like mine, the other also quite tall with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Dad spoke up, "Theo these are you're older brothers." He pointed to green eyes, "This is Dean my eldest." Then gesturing to puppy looking boy, "This is Sam the younger of the two."

"Hey there kiddo." Dean offered with a small smile. I simply nodded to them. John then said,

"Well Theo you're going to live with us now, while we…work. Gonna sign you out of here grab some of your things you want with you and then we're outta here." Choosing your words carefully there Dad I thought.

"So you mean you're going hunting for monsters and taking me with you?" I ask him. All three look stunned, "You're not as subtle as you think." As this is the first thing I have said to him since he got here he takes a moment to compose himself before replying.

"Um, yeah. Right. Your definitely too smart for your own good. Fit right in." He says with a hint of pride in his voice. Jackie comes back in and hands Dad the forms, then moves over to me to help me sit up and dress into some ordinary clothes. Now sitting in a wheelchair, Jackie about to push me out of this place when Dean bets her to it. Jackie walks with us to the car explaining how to look after my wounds to Dad, as we reach the car which just happens to be a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala Jackie says goodbye and heads back inside.

Arriving at the flat I once called home, to drained to even ask how Dad knew where I lived, Dean and Sam got me out of the car and helped me into the elevator then into the flat. They placed me on my bed as I told them where my things were. I reached grabbing a photo of me and Mum and my most prized possession, my laptop. Mum and I built it last year together, as I have a bad habit of hacking into things. Always keeping her on her toes and she says. Dean snapped me out of my daydream as he scooped me up carrying me back down to the car while Sam carried my small bag, all the while trying to avoid me having to look at the blood stained floor. Settling me in the back of the Impala so I was leaning on Dean, he wrapped an arm around me keeping me warm but being mindful of my stitches, Sam took of his huge jacket and draped it over my small body for extra warmth. I began to fall asleep to the sound of the Impala on the road and Dean humming the Metallica song playing quietly, it was the first time in years that I closed my eyes without being afraid of what I'd wake up to. Maybe having brothers won't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

**Pilot**

 _Theodore's Pov._

I yawned as I opened my eyes and rubbed them awake. Looking down I saw the familiar leather jacket covering my small form.

"Ah looks who finally awake." Dean's voice chimes into the purring of the Impala. I stretch my legs and end up with my feet of his lap, a position which I usually end up in one way or another.

"Sleep is good for the soul Dean, you should try it sometime." I sassed back at him earning a chuckle. "Where are we anyway?" The sleep starting to leave my voice.

"Almost there kiddo, you slept most of the drive." Dean replied sounding amused, which obviously spiked my curiosity.

"Why is that funny?" I ask confused.

"You drool." Dean announced with a smirk on his face. I hit is arm in annoyance.

"I do not drool!" My tone becoming increasingly agitated, all signs of sleep completely disappeared.

"Yes you do, acceptance is the first start on the road to recovery." Dean quirks back trying to muffle his laughter.

"Asshat." I mumble to myself and decide to ignore Dean for the rest of the journey, much to his amusement. We pull up outside Sam's apartment, I hand Dean his jacket while giving him a small smile of encouragement which he returns. I begin to get out the car and he immediately stops me,

"No, no way, not happening. Wait out here." Dean say with authority in his voice.

"Dude, I'm 16 not 10."

"Just wait here Theo, your my back up plan in case he says no then you come in with the puppy dog look." He replies reasonably.

I huff, "Fine. But don't take too long." I say climbing back into the car as Dean ruffles my hair as a thank you. I watch as Dean begins to go around the side of the building, rolling my eyes as I know he is probably going to break in through a window, not going to go through the front door like a normal person but then neither of my brothers have never been the ordinary types. Just when I'm starting to get bored I see Dean come back out with Sam with him.

"Man Dean we were raised like warriors." Sam voice echoing in the night.

"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna like some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean replies whilst walking to the trunk.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam replies clearly agitated. I quickly climb out of the car drawing my brother's attention. I pulled Sam into a hug,

"Missed you Sam." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Missed you to Mouse." Sam whispers back tightening his hold. Then pulling away when Dean says,

"So that's why you ran away." bringing the conversation back, clearly annoyed at this point.

Sam huffed, "I just wanted to go to college." He stated, "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. That's all I'm doing."

"Well Dad's in real trouble now, if he's not already dead. I can feel it." Dean reasons.

"We can't do this alone Sam." I say trying to persuade him.

"Yes you can." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah. Well, we don't want to." Dean says looking at me as I nod my head in agreement. Sam sighed and begrudgingly asks,

"What was he hunting?" Dean popped open the hood, mumbling to himself,

"Alright, let's see where I put that thing."

"So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asks us.

"Dean and I were working our own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans." I say filling Sam in on the blanks. Sam replies in a patronising tone,

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm 26 dude." Dean said while we both give Sam a glare. "Alright here we go. So Dad was checking out this Two-Lane Blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy. They found his car, but he'd vanished. MIA."

So Sam logically says, "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well. Here's another one in April. Another in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years. All men all same 5 mile stretch of road." Dean responds to Sam.

"It started happening more and more so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three week ago. We hadn't heard from him since which is bad enough. Then Dean gets this." I say explaining more of the situation to Sam, as Dean reaches for his tape recorder. Then he plays the voicemail,

' _Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try and find out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.'_

"You know there's E.V.P. on that?" Sam speaks up, Dean says proudly

"Not bad Sammy. Theo slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave took out the hiss and this is what she got."

' _I can never go home.'_

Sam and Dean shared a look, and then I closed the boot while Dean spoke to Sam, "In almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam sighed at this,

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday." He says whilst nodding. "Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" I ask.

"I have this…I have an interview." Sam says.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean tells Sam. I sigh, not helpful Dean he just said he would come. Let's not try and push our luck.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." He replies in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Law school?" Dean asks,

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam questions us, then turns to leave to go grab some things. I turn to Dean and ask,

"Guess I'm in the back seat again?" My amusement showing much to my dismay.

I'm lying down in the backseat of the Impala daydreaming when Dean suddenly appears with food. "Want some breakfast?" He asks me and Sam, we both reply the same time,

"Hell yeah."

"No thanks."

Dean tosses me a packet of cookies and I zone out of the conversation that they start to have. One thing that Winchester's take seriously is food. Drifting off into the music as we drive down the road I'm startled back into reality when Dean says, "Check it out." I turn to my left to see a bridge police taped off and a single car in the middle of it with policemen scattered everywhere. Well this is going to be fun I think as Dean reaches into the glove compartment for our fake ID's. Sam then realises what they are and give us an exasperated sigh. "Let's go." Dean pipes up getting out of the car. Dean and I used to this, walk up to the car like we own the place and Sam follows less enthusiastically behind us.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" I ask with confidence the two officers that are by the car.

"And who are you?" One replies.

"Federal Marshals." Dean says then we both flash our badges to the officer.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" The officer questions still very sceptical of us.

"Thanks. That's awfully kind of you." I say sweetly whilst smiling cutely at him earning a smile and a look over. Uh, this blows. I'm flirting with a guy twice my age to see a crime scene. The things I do for this family.

"You did have another one just like this correct?" Dean states taking the officers attention off me. Sometimes it's great to have extremely overprotective brothers.

"That's right. About a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

Sam now joins in, "So this victim you knew him?"

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." The officer replies.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asks as we both circle the car looking for anything that could point to what is going on in this town.

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"What's the theory?" Sam asks,

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says cockily to the officer. Sam then steps on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam politely says to the officer trying to leave now as quickly as possible. If that couldn't get any worse they then start arguing like kids, right in front of the Sheriff and two real FBI Agents. I swear they are children.

We then driving into town looking for the girlfriend of the guy who is now missing. I spot a girl hanging flyers, "Hey guys, bet that's her." Walking up to her Dean says,

"You must be Amy."

"Yeah." Amy replies.

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncle's and aunt. I'm Dean this is Sammy and Theo."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy deflects Dean try at conversation.

"That's Troy I guess. We're not around here much, we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him to and we're kind of asking around." Sam trying to steer the conversation.

Amy friend makes her way over and asks "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She simply replies.

Sam then asks, "Mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" We then all move to a café and discus Troy. Amy's friend then tells us this legend about a woman who hitchhikes and was brutally murdered, and who ever picks her up disappears forever.

Naturally we decide to check it out, Dean starts typing away on the library computer looking for Female Murder Hitchhiking deaths unfortunately nothing comes up.

"Let me try." Sam says going for the mouse but Dean smacks his hand away,

"Got it." He replies sharply. Sam just shoves Deans chair to the side and takes his place,

"Dude." Dean exclaims, "You're such a control freak." I internally chuckle. Watching those two fight never gets old no matter the situation.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths?" Sam questions,

"Yeah." Dean replies not quite sure what Sam is getting at.

"Maybe it's not murder." Sam continues to explain while changing murder to suicide on the search bar. "This was 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old jumps off Sylvania Bridge. Drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" I question peering over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah" Sam sighs,

"What?" Dean asks,

"Before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam reads off the computer, "'Our babies were gone, and Constance couldn't bear it' said husband, Joseph Welch." Sam trails off at the picture.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean speaks up pointing to the picture of the bridge on the screen.

We decided waiting till night to go back to the bridge so we don't run into the police again and arose even more suspicion.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says while we look down at the muddy water below.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks us.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." I reply simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks as we both move to follow Dean down the bridge.

"We keep digging till we find him. Might take a while." Dean states as a matter of fact.

"Dean. I told you. I've gotta get back by Monday—"

"By Monday." Dean says cutting Sam off.

"Right. The interview thing." I say reminding myself that Sam wasn't staying with us.

"Yeah." Sam's voice lacing with annoyance.

"Yeah I forgot." Dean replies in a monotone. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" His voice remaining at the same steady pace.

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No. And she's not ever going to know." Both Sam and Dean are gradually getting more annoyed with the other.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you are." Dean now begins walking away. This is so not going to end well.

"And who's that?" Sam asks aggravated.

"You're one of us."

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam cutting in front of Dean to stop him walking. Dean becoming angry now,

"You have a responsibility."

"To Dad? And his crusade?" Sam says in an unbelieving tone, "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. Hell, Theo got into hunting because of Dad's obsession, she's not even her own Mom. And what difference would it make? Even if we find what killed her Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and slammed him into a metal support bar. I felt a pang of sadness when Sam said that, I know I am only their half-sister but I worked hard for them to except me, I still do. Dad never misses an opportunity to tell me my mistakes and remind me that I'm only related because of my birth records. Like I needed reminding. Dean however draws me out of my melancholy moment, the emotion raw in his voice,

"Don't talk about them like that." Dean lets go of Sam's jacket, steps back and turns to look at me however something behind me catches his eye. Turning sharply I seen Constance standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Sam." Dean says catching his attention. Sam moves forward till he is within arms distance of me. She turns to look at us, then falls forward. We instantly run forward to the side of the bridge to where she fell,

"Where'd she go?" I ask them, eyes darting everywhere.

"I don't know." Sam states just before the Impala starts up.

"What the-?" Dean says confusion clear in his voice,

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks, Dean pulls out his keys from his pocket. The second I spot them I snapped my head back to the car. The Impala suddenly starts driving straight for us, we leg it. Dean jumps over the side, then Sam and then me.

"Ahh" I yell as a warm, large hand grabs my arm to stop me from fall into the water and pulls me into a kind of bear hug. I turn to see Sam hugging me against him but no Dean in sight.

"Dean!" Sam starts yelling, "Dean!"

"What?" Dean yells back grumpily while climbing out onto the muddy bank.

"Hey. You alright?" I yell down to him.

"I'm super." Dean replies with an A-Okay sign. I relax against Sam for a few seconds before we start to climb up back onto the bridge.

"Car all right?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yeah. Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yells out into the night.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam says coming to sit next to Dean on the hood. I come to stand in front of them,

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" I question them earning an exaggerated I-don't-know hand sign from Dean.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam tells Dean which I start laughing at, to which Sam simply smiles at me.

Dean drops 'his' card on the counter,

"One room please." The old man behind the counter picks it up and looks at the name,

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asks us. We all stare at him confused,

"What do you mean?" Sam asks him,

"That other guy, Burt Aframian. He came in a bought out a room for the whole month."

All three of us share a look, arriving at the door I begin to pick the lock while the boys keep watch. It creaks open, Sam and I walk inside while Dean is still standing mindlessly outside. San grabs his jacket and pulls him in. Staring at the motel room I see, papers on almost every surface and wall, a salt line across the floor of the room as well as half eaten food dotted around the room.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least." Dean comments after sniffing the half-eaten burger. Yuck, men.

"Salt. Cat's-eye shells." Sam says drawing my attention away from my mental rant against Dad's messiness. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He looks over at me, "What you got there?"

"Centennial Highway victims." I say before walking to the opposite side of the room.

"I don't get it." Dean tells us, "They're different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" As Dean and Sam are looking at the victims I make my way along the other wall filled with possible causes of death or disappearance. Then I came across Woman in White. Oh, it's all starting to make sense now.

"Dad figured it out." I tell them both drawing them to come over to me.

"What do you mean?" Dean questions,

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's our Woman in White." I say, Dean then turns to the victims and says,

"You sly dogs." With a smirk on his face. "So Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." I say while thinking back to the EMF we found in Dad's message.

"Dad would wanna make sure. He'd dig her up. Say where she's buried?" Dean answers coming over to stand with me and Sam.

"No. Not that I can tell." Sam mutters while studying the article. "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Dean sighs,

"Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna clean up." Walking over to the bathroom. Sam's voice stops him,

"Hey, Dean? What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad and you Theo, I'm sorry-" Dean cuts him off before I can,

"No chick-flick moments." I nod my head in approval, Sam just laughs,

"Alright. Jerk."

"Bitch"

"Morons." I mutter, what's that? I wonder walking over to the picture wedged into the mirror. It's of Dad, Dean and Sam on the hood of the Impala, before I was with them. I felt a pang of sadness as he chose a picture without me in. Now is not the time I think, it was probably the only photo he had on him, trying to logic my way out of feeling sorry for myself. Still I quietly put the picture into my jacket trying not to draw Sam's attention towards me. I instead busy myself with going through Dad's paperwork trying to ignore my feelings.

A while later Dean comes out of the bathroom looking all clean again.

"Hey, I'm starving." He states, "Want anything from the local dinner?"

"Nah I'm good." Sam says however I'm jumping at the chance to leave this room and my thoughts so I get up, throwing my jacket on and move quickly to the door.

"Well I'm famished and I can't wait for you to get the food and then come back." I say giving Dean a pointing look. We walk out of the room leaving Sam on his phone, walking over to the Impala we both spot the police at the same time. Dean quickly turns grabbing my phone from my jacket and calls Sam. I hear Dean say,

"Dude. Five-O. Take off." Not able to make out Sam's reply I turn my attention to the now approaching police officers. "They kind of spotted us. Go find Dad." Dean hangs up, putting the phone in his jacket while subconsciously pushing me behind him. "Problem, officers?" Dean asks smiling.

"Where's your other partner?"

"Partner? Wha-? What partner?" Dean replies cockily. One of the officers starts making their way over to the motel room, god Sam I hope you have gotten the hell out of there. I think while keeping my face void of emotion.

"So. Fake U.S. marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The officer questions. Dean in true Dean fashion replies,

"My boobs."

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer states to us while putting on handcuffs. The second officer slams me down next do Dean. OW! I think as my chest is pressed hard into the hood of the car. Dean looks at me to see if I'm okay, I just respond with a nod and a weak smile.

Now sitting in the Station handcuffed to the same table as Dean, trying to find a comfy position to sit in but finding it near impossible due to the hardness of the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dean checking me over to see if I'm okay, really he should be more concerned how we are going to get out of this. The Sheriff walks into the room with an evidence box,

"So you wanna give us your real names?" He asks,

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted and Chloe Nugent." Dean answers smiling the whole time, however the Sheriff just looks unimpressed.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"Are we talking, like, misdemeanour kind of trouble? Or 'Squeal-like-a-pig' trouble?" I question him.

"You got the faces of 10 missing person on your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Kid's, you're officially suspects." He explains,

"That makes sense. When the first one went missing in '82, I was 3. And small over here wasn't even born." Dean replies sassily.

"I know you got partners. One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing." Me and Dean both shrug at this. "So tell me, Dean. Is this his?" He says while slamming down Dad's hunting journal on the table. "I thought those might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out, I mean, its nine kinds of crazy. But I found this too." He says while flicking through pages and stopping at a page saying,

 _DEAN_

 _35 – 111_

In a circle. "Now you're both staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." I just stare at forming a map in my head. What is it and why would Dad be pointing us there?

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean say to the now very annoyed Sheriff. The whole time we have been here Dean has done most of the talking, it's not that I don't love to talk believe me I do, it's that Dean is currently in over-protective big brother mode, best not to join in aggravating the police or I will never hear the end of it when we get out of here.

"We gonna do this all night long?" the Sheriff says losing patience quickly, an officer pokes his head round the door and says shot have been fired at Whiteford Road. "Either of you have to go to the bathroom?" he asks us.

"No."

"Nope."

"Good." He says cuffing us to the desk and walking out of the room,locking the door behind him. Dean pulls the paper clip out of Dad's journal and smirks at me, guess we're leaving after all. Escaping out the back fire exit with Dad's journal, we find the nearest pay phone to call Sam.

"Fake 911 call, Sammy? That's pretty illegal." Dean says

" _You're welcome." Sam replies._

"Listen, we gotta talk."

" _Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. She's buried behind her house, so Dad's-"_ , Sam rattles on until Dean interrupts him,

"Sammy, would you shut up?"

" _I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet?"_

"Well, that's what Dean is trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." I say urgently to Sam down the phone.

" _What? How do you know?"_

"We've got his journal." Dean says to a very confused Sam.

" _He doesn't go anywhere without it."_

"Yeah well he did this time."

" _What's it say?"_

"It's the same old ex-Marine crap, to let us know where he's going." I cut in the conversation.

" _Co-ordinates. Where to?"_

"Not sure yet, but I think it's somewhere in Colorado." I reply before Sam interrupts.

" _I don't understand. I mean what could be so important that Dad would skip out in the middle of a job? Guys, what the hell is going on?"_ Sam says getting increasingly concerned. Suddenly we here Sam yelp and his phone drop to the floor.

"Sam. Sam" Dean yells down the phone.

" _Take me home."_ A creepy voice calls down the phone. Dean and I share a look, as Dean attempts to reconnect with Sam I start looking for car's to steal, finding an old Ford I signal Dean to come over. I hotwire the car and slide into the passenger seat because Dean is a faster driver and he would want to drive anyway. He practically jumps in the car and speeds off.

We arrive at Constance's old house to see the Impala parked there and Sam in the front seat yelling as she is sat on top of him with her hand in his chest. Dean starts shooting at her with the gun he stole from the police station.

"Sammy!" I yell worry evident in my voice as Sam drives straight into the house. Dean and I run after him.

"Sam!" Dean shouts.

"Here." Sam calls back to us, relief flooding through me as he replies.

"You okay?" I ask as soon as I see him.

"I think." Breathing heavy as he sits up.

"Can you move?" Asks Dean,

"Yeah. Help me." Sam says, Dean immediately opens the car door and helps to pull Sam out into me. I grab his arm to help steady him as he leans against the Impala. Constance looks up at us from a photograph and drops it, flinging a chest of draws against us, pinning us against the doors. Not budging no matter how hard we push. The lights flicker on.

"You've come home to us Mommy." We hear the voices of children coming from the top of the stairs. Two children appear behind Constance and grab her into a hug. Constance screams as her spirit looks like it is torn in half then disappears into a puddle of water. Sighing we share a look and shove the chest pushing it over easily. Walking over to the puddle where Constance disappeared Dean says,

"So this is where she downed her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam's voice flooding with relief.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean says while slapping Sam on the chest causing him to let out a pained laugh. I immediately go to look at it, Sam lets me check him over as he knows I do this out of habit for as long as I can remember. It's a way of reassuring myself that the people I care for are alright. Seeing that they were only cuts and would heal within a week I let myself relax and gave Sam a hug to which he happily returned. We both turn to look when Dean says, "If you screwed up my car I'll kill you." Making us both laugh at him.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado." I say looking at a map with a flashlight balanced on my shoulder.

"Sounds charming." Dean voice full of sarcasm. "How far?"

"About 600 miles. Give or take." I reply doing the math in my head.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning." Dean says looking at Sam.

"Dean, I…" Sam's voice trailing off,

"You're not coming." I state making sure my voice was void of emotion.

"The interview's in 10 hours. I gotta be there." Sam reasons with us. Dean nods sadly,

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Disappointment lacing the words.

Arriving back at Sam's house, Dean stops the car so Sam can get out. He turns to look at us,

"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asks, we both nod at him. "Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Dean reply's in a disbelieving tone. Sam pats the car and starts to walk towards the door, "Sam?" Dean calls catching his attention. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam says nodding his head with a proud smile lighting his features. I wave as Dean starts up his 'baby' again, taking off down the road. I sigh to myself.

"What?" Dean asks looking back in the mirror at me. I swallow nervously just realising that I did that out loud.

"It's just…" I take a breath, "Nah, never mind it's stupid." I say while shaking my head trying to rid myself of that sinking feeling.

"Theo. What?" Dean says in that tone which clearly means I'm not going to drop it until you tell me.

"I just have this bad feeling." Thinking of how to explain it, "I don't know. It's just with Dad missing and leaving us co-ordinates, along with that weird-ass phone call about being careful and saying that something is starting to happen. I just have a bad feeling about leaving Sammy. That's all." I tell him while trying to calm my now racing heartbeat. Dean nods his head in understanding,

"I know kiddo." He suddenly turns the car around and heads back to Sam's apartment. When we pull up we hear Sam yelling. We run inside, Dean kicks down the door yelling "Sam."

"Jess." Sam shouts, I instantly run towards Sam's voice with Dean beside me, we get to the door and see the room of fire, Sam is lying on the bed yelling which cause me and Dean to look upwards. Jess was burning on the celling.

"Sammy we gotta go." I said running over to him, trying to pull him out of the room but Sam was fighting against me trying to get to Jess. Dean grabs his jacket and helps me force him from the room.

"Jess! No!" Sam screams into the fire.

Standing at the trunk of the Impala next to Sam who is currently loading a shot gun, I try to think of how I can help but come up stumped. Dean walks over to us, looking at me then Sam. Sam just sighs, throwing the shot gun into the trunk and says,

"We got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Wendigo

**Wendigo**

 _Theodore's Pov._

Watching the world zoom past through the window of the Impala is actually quite soothing, I'm just beginning to get tired when Sam jerks awake with a gasp. Dean looks over at him, checking him over.

"You okay?" He asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replies, yeah Sam like any of us actually believe that.

"Another nightmare?" I question gently, however Sam keeps up his macho façade and just gives a strange cough clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Wanna drive for a while?" Dean asks him. I stare at Dean dumbfounded, Sam also finding this mad gives an amused sound,

"Dean. Your whole life you never once asked me that." His mouth pulling into a small smile.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean replies getting all defensive.

"Look, guys. You're worried about me. I get it. And thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." I give a disbelieving hum at Sam's remark, he sighs and grabs the map, "Alright, where are we?" He asks Dean trying to move along the topic of conversation.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean answers clearly slightly bored. Sam shakes his head,

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." I close my eyes and tell Sam in my most convincing tone,

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam cuts me off.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." Dean tells Sam logically believing everything that he is saying.

"It's weird, man. These co-ordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge…" Sam speaks up after looking at the map again,

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean questions.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam thinking out loud, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" We all share a look and I just shrug saying,

"Dad's never been the most predictable of people." Sam just rolls his eyes, clearly finding my answer un-amusing. Which is totally a lie because I'm hilarious.

We started looking around this little wooden shack, Sam is looking at a map where as Dean is staring intently at a dead bear picture. I shake my head and go over to Sam,

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam tells us, then Dean being Dean says,

"Dude, check out the size of this frigging bear." Still staring at the picture,

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure" Sam says after coming to look at the picture.

"You guys aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A man asks us,

"Oh, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper." Sam replies quickly,

"Recycle, man." I stare at Dean wondering what the hell he was thinking. How are we related.

"Bull." The man says, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" He questions us.

"Yes. Yes we are Ranger Wilkinson." I say rather smoothly I think to myself.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons, now, is it?" Wilkinson tells us exasperated, "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's fine."

"We will. That Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Getting on the rangers good side.

"That is putting it mildly." He replies nodding his head,

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean motions to the ranger and amazingly he said yes. How he managed to do that I will never know.

"Yeah." Dean tells himself proudly after we have left the shack.

"Are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asks Dean, annoyance filling his voice and body language.

"What do you mean?" Dean questions,

"The co-ordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for, let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean shakes his head not understanding Sam's mood.

"What?" Sam asks,

"Since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later'?" I interrogate Sam,

"Since now." He replies completely sincere in his answer.

"Oh, really?" Dean says to me amused as we all get back into the Impala.

We arrive at Haley's house and Dean knocks on the door and a girl I assume is her opens it,

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Theo." Dean says gesturing to us behind him. "We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Let me see some ID." Haley asks, got to give it to her she is smart. Dean and I show our Park Service ID's that I made ages ago, oh good times I think. Haley studies them for a moment and then says, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean replies holding the door for me and Sam.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks Haley while she continues putting dinner on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley tells us,

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam states.

"He's got a satellite phone too." She answers. Well this is getting stranger by the second.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean questions, only to be immediately shot down by the younger brother,

"He wouldn't do that."

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley explains to us.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" I ask kindly, empathising with their situation.

"Yeah." Taking me over to her computer. "That's Tommy." I flick through the photos and find a video, I then click play.

' _Hey, Haley. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow.'_

I thought I saw something in the video right after Tommy said they we're near Blackwater Ridge. Judging from the look that Sam has he saw it to.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean tells the siblings trying to reassure them.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Haley states. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna fine Tommy myself."

"I think I know who you feel." Dean tells her, seriously trying to pick her up while we're pretending to be Park Service in her own house. Classy Dean, real classy.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks her softly.

"Sure." Haley replies and doesn't even question it.

Sitting in a pub with my laptop and Sam's laptop open, well, we must have made quite a sight and judging by the looks we're getting it's a weird one. But hey, the perks of having no shame.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam tells us looking through Dad's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asks,

"Yeah. In 1982, eight people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959. And again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." Sam tells Dean while I work on the video Haley sent us.

"Okay, watch this guys." I say while turning my laptop to face them. I show them the frames with the 'creature' on.

"Do it again." Dean tells me, I oblige and replay it.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Explaining to Dean the non-nerdy brother. Dean hits Sam's chest,

"Told you something weird was going on." His ego inflating as he smiles.

"Yeah. We got one more thing." Sam tells him, "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean questions. Sam and I just smile at each other.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" Sam interrupts the man,

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" The man pauses and quickly nods his head, turning around to look at us after a long suck on is cigarette.

"The other people that went missing that year those bear attacks too?" Dean probes. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" The man suddenly looked timid, shy. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." He pipes up,

"I seriously doubt that." Taking a seat, "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw…" I say walking over to him pulling my puppy face, "…what did you see?" He sighs,

"Nothing." He whispered, "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like no man or animal I ever heard." Speaking slowly while looking at me,

"It came at night?" I tenderly question. He nodded like a child. "Got inside your tent?" He looked up at me again.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. it didn't smash a window or break the door; it unlocked it." When he said that I felt a chill down my spine. "You know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." His voice getting gruffer as he spoke,

"It killed them?" I ask,

"Dragged them off into the night." He responded instantly. I could practically feel Sam and Dean behind me getting increasingly tense as Mr. Shaw continued with his story. "Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since." He paused taking a breath, "Did leave me this, though." He began pulling his jumper to the side and there was a massive scar, looked to be four claws that had run down from his left shoulder blade and stopping just above his heart. He eyes were full of pain and sadness, "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

The poor man, I think as we leave his apartment. Why can't I ever heard of a nice monster for a change?

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. They just go through the walls." Dean says,

"So it's probably something corporeal." Sam tells us.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, professor." Dean resorts back at Sam making me chuckle.

"Shut up. So, what do you think?" Sam asks me,

"The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a Skinwalker, maybe a Black Dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." I say following Dean out to the Impala. He walks to the trunk and pops it open and grabs a duffle bag putting in a shot gun,

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam says handing Dean weapons.

"What are we gonna tell her? She can't go because of a big, scary monster?" Dean replies with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah." Sam states.

"Dude, you need to get out more." I tell Sam. "Also her brother's missing, she's not just gonna sit this out."

"We go with her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean replies reasonably and I nod my head in agreement.

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam questions while slamming the trunk shut. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Sam notices the stares that we are giving him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Dean and I both say in sync. I move to get in the car wanting to leave the tension behind, Dean spotting that I want to leave throws the duffle at Sam and climbs into his 'baby'.

Getting out of the car I see Haley and Ben with an older looking man, definitely a hunter and a grumpy one judging on his glare towards us.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks Haley, producing a disbelieving smile from her.

"Wait, you wanna come with us?" She questions,

"Who are these guys?" Asks the older man,

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the search." Haley tells him the annoyance seeping through her words.

"You're rangers?" He states in surprise.

"That's right." Replies Dean.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley challenging Dean, causing me to look down at my own clothes. I guess my blue top with black cut jeans and black boots with an oversize plaid shirt of Dean's doesn't exactly scream ranger. Not to mention I can feel my gun, pressing up against the small of my back. It's a Baby Desert Eagle II 9mm, the frame is a white frosted coating with a custom engraving of TW by the grip. Sam and Dean gave it to me when I started hunting with them, as a kind of well done for stay alive kind of thing. Needless to say I was very proud and protective of my piece. Nah, oh well. Too bad I don't care what people think anymore, it just became too much effort to give a damn. Dean is also checking out his own clothes,

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Smirking at Haley.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" the ranger asks us. "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Me, Sam and Dean all share a look,

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean replies calmly. "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

Walking through the woods in a single file line, well sort of, is actually really boring. Not to mention the fact I'm so tired, barely got any sleep last night. However can't tell Sam and Dean they already have enough to worry about. Dean and Roy were having a conversation that I deemed not worth my time a while ago, so regretting not pinching that guys IPod at the pub last night. Suddenly Roy yanks Dean back,

"What you doing, Roy?" Dean's voice laced with over-confidence. Roy lets go of his jacket and grabs a long stick poking it into the ground where Dean would have stepped. An abrupt snap and a bear trap snaps the stick in half. I swallow the lump in my throat thinking that could have been Dean's foot. Roy smirks at Dean,

"You should watch where you're stepping, ranger." Roy says smugly, before walking ahead.

"There's a bear trap." Dean tells us jokingly before heading after Roy. We all follow after, and my clumsy self decides to make an appearance. Cling onto Sam's arm missing the conversation between Dean and Haley. Sam grabs onto my hand pulling me closer to him so I don't fall over, I look up at my gigantic brother and see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Glad you find my clumsiness amusing." I say my tone full of hilarity. Sam smirks down at me,

"Yeah, I just forgot that for someone so small you can cause huge disasters." Not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Asshat." I tell him just before I stumble over a very obvious log. Sam opens his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off, "Don't even think about it Sam." Giving him my death glare.

We come to a small clearing, Roy stops and announces,

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

"What co-ordinates are we at?" Sam questions almost immediately. Roy pulls out his GPS and reads it off,

"Thirty-five at minus 111." Dean comes over to me and Sam,

"You hear that?" Dean asks us in a low voice.

"Yeah." I say, staring into the woods.

"Not even crickets." Sam tells us.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy declares to all of us. I turn to look at him,

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I say, Roy just chuckles at me.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me darling." I can feel Sam's tense against me when Roy walks past us.

"Alright, everybody stays together." Dean tells us, then we all start to follow Roy. Dude, Roy creeps me out. I shudder slightly until Sam puts a comforting hand on my back to guide me forward. We all wonder for a while keeping close when Roy's voice rings out,

"Haley! Over here!" We all start jogging towards his voice, and stop suddenly to see a couple of shredded tents, blood and claw marks over well pretty much everything. Everyone begins to have a conversation with each other while I start looking around, when I spot drag marks. Well that's never a good sign.

"Sam, Dean!" I call out, they both move towards me, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." I say in a quite tone. "I'll tell you what, it's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." Dean looks at me in approval and we start walking back to the trashed campsite. Dean spots Haley and goes over to her, squatting down to her level.

"Hey, he could still be alive." He tells her kindly.

"Help!" A voice screams out from the woods, we all immediately stand straight up. My hand automatically reaching behind for my gun. A second scream pierced through the air, "Help!" We were all off running to the sound, arriving to another clearing only for all the screams to stop. The woods was completely silent again.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asks us while catching her breath by a tree. Realising that whatever it was had gone, Sam spoke up,

"Everybody back to camp." We quickly made it back only to find all of our packs missing.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy muttered, Haley becoming increasingly panicked now says in a demanding tone,

"What the hell's going on?"

"It's smart." Sam says, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?" Roy 'corrects' Sam.

"I need to speak with you two in private." Sam tells Dean and I, beginning to walk just a little way out of the shredded campsite. "Okay. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean hands it over and Sam finds the page he's looking for, "Okay. Check that out." He turns the journal to face us.

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean says confused.

"Actually, think about it Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice…" I respond backing Sam up.

"Great." Dean replies voice and body full of heavy sarcasm. "Well then this is useless." While holding up his Desert Eagle Mark VII. Sam passes Dad's journal to Dean and practically storms off, only to turn around and tell us,

"We gotta get these people to safety." Walking with purpose he tells the others, "All right, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" Haley asks, stay close to her younger brother.

"Don't worry. Whatever is out there I think I can handle it." Roy reassures Haley while holding his rifle.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam continues, Roy turns around with a ludicrous expression.

"You're talking nonsense. And you're in no position to give anybody orders." Anger flooding through him.

"Relax." Dean tries to calm both Sam and Roy down.

"We never should have let you come out here. I'm trying to protect you." Not helping Sam I think.

"You, protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy's anger overpowering his head.

"Yeah. It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam attacks back at Roy.

"Ha ha. You know you're crazy, right?" Roy questions getting really close to Sam.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-?" Dean pushed Sam back as I move in between Sam and Roy.

"Roy!" Haley shouts. "Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop." She takes a breath now that everyone is quiet. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late." Dean looks to me and Sam. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark." Haley nods at Dean, "We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"

While Dean is drawing protection symbols I'm sat next to Sam, practically clinging onto him for warmth. Dean comes over and takes a seat next to Sam.

"You wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asks Sam,

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine." I cut Sam off, "You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. Dean's supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean sends me a slight glare.

"Dad's not here." Sam tells us with a melancholy tone. "I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean tells us.

"Then let's get these people back town and let's hi the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam whispers to us, I detach myself from him so I can look at him properly. His eyes are sad and angry, dark circles under them from his lack of sleep. He can't keep going like this for much longer. Dean gets up and come to squat in front of Sam, taking out Dad's journal he says,

"This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean speaks with conviction trying to get through to Sam. Sam just sighs and shakes his head.

"That makes no sense. Why-? Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam questions, I begin to rub Sam's arm as a comforting gesture.

"I don't know." I say softly,

"But the way I see it…Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean says nodding his head in agreement with me.

"Dean, no." Sam replies in a small voice. "I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right. Sam, we'll find them, I promise." Dean assures Sam.

"Sam listen to me. Searching for them could take a while, you gotta look after yourself. And all that anger you can't keep it burning up in you for the long haul. It's gonna kill you Sammy. Your gonna need patience dude." I explain to Sam trying to help Dean.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Sam asks Dean, reminding me of a lost boy. Sometimes I forget that they are both very emotional from time to time.

"Well, for one, them." Dean says gesturing to the guys over by the campfire. "I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean seeing that this is now working pauses, "And I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean gives Sam a smile which amazingly Sam returns even though it is very small it's still something.

"Help me!" The Wendigo cries, "Please!" All three of us stand up and walk over to where Roy is standing pointing a flashlight in the direction of the sound. "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put." Dean tells Haley, Ben and Roy.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy sarcastically comments earning glares from Dean, Sam and me. Dude he will be lucky if he makes it out of this alive, I think.

"Help! Help me, ple-"

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy says, rifle trained on where he heard the noise. Haley grabs her brothers hand and sits down with him by the fire,

"It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise." She tells Ben trying to reassure him and herself. I flash her a small smile and move closer to them in an attempt at silently saying I'm not gonna let anything happen to them. An animalistic noise flashes around us,

"Ahh." Haley gasps falling sideways into Ben, all the guns trained on any movement from the woods.

"It's here." Sam states. Roy fires his rifle,

"I hit it." He exclaims and runs out of the circle towards the Wendigo.

"Roy, no!" Dean yells after him, "Roy!" Sam and I start running after Roy. Dean turns to Haley and Ben to shout, "Don't move!" and takes off after us.

"It's over here." Roy call back to us. "It's in the tree-". We leg it faster to his voice but there was nothing there.

It's morning now and I'm leaning against a tree while Sam is sat holding Dad's journal thinking to himself, I want to go over and tell him everything is gonna be fine but I stop myself. Settling with the fact he is in my eye line. Haley's voice catches my attention causing me to look over at her, Ben and Dean.

"I don't—I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean tells her in his usual gravelly voice.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley questions rather logically.

"We don't." Dean replies, "But we're safe for now." He says while looking into her panicked eyes. Calming down a bit she asks,

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"Kinda runs in the family." He says while getting up and checking for anything that might help us kill the bastard. I hear Sam start moving back over here, he looks a bit better than before I think.

"Hey." Sam says catching everyone's attention. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one, wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Ah hell, you know I'm in." Dean proclaims which causes me to smile at both of them.

While Sam and Dean are telling Haley and Ben what a Wendigo is and what is does, I'm searching the campsite for anything that can help us torch the thing. There's mostly empty beer bottles, only a few with anything in but not much. Finding what I need I hand Dean the items after he says,

"We gotta torch the sucker." Oh really dramatic Dean, nice. Rolling my eyes at the way he explained it, I start constructing a moltova cocktail.

We're all walking the woods following the scratches on the trees. Talking to Sam,

"Sam, do you think that this is maybe too easy?" I ask him while looking around,

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Mouse." Glancing down at me quickly before calling over Dean. "Dean." Dean moves quickly over to us.

"You know, Sam and I were thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow." We looked around suddenly hearing the animalistic growls of the Wendigo, bushes rustling everywhere. Haley screamed and fell down, we turned and saw Roy's body where Haley was just standing.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asks her while helping her up. Me and Dean go to Roy's body,

"Damn it, his neck's broken." Looking up and the noise is closer than before Dean yells at us, "Okay, run, run, run! Go, go, go!" We take off in the opposite direction running as fast as we can, I stumble a bit and Dean grabs my hand to pull me along at his side. Dean, Haley and I turn a corner and the Wendigo is right in front of us, Haley screams and then nothing.

I come to because of my arms killing me and something is shaking me back and forth, I open my eyes slightly and see Sam.

"Sammy?" I croak out, Sam starts looking relieved,

"Yeah, mouse. I've got you. I've got you." He says reassuring me, "Lean on me okay?" I slowly nod my head and he reaches up and cuts my hands down. Wrapping his gigantic frame around me and placing me on the ground next to Dean. Dean reaches up and strokes underneath a warm patch on my head. The second his hand touches my skin I wince, feeling warm liquid run down my face. Sam is sitting in front of us, checking us over.

"Big cut you got there kiddo." Dean tells me, I just lean my pounding head on his shoulder and nod slowly in agreement. Sam moves over to where Haley and Ben are heading towards, Haley starts crying and whispers,

"Tommy." I sit up from Dean's shoulder and see a guy, I guess is Tommy, hanging like we just were. He looked dead. Suddenly his head snapped up with a gasp, causing Haley to jump back in fright. "Cut him down." He tells Sam. My attention however is taken off their family reunion by Dean's movement towards our duffle bag. And he pulls out two flare guns.

"Check this out." He calls to Sam,

"Flare gun. Those will work." He replies with a smile on his face.

We start to walk out, Haley and Ben supporting Tommy and Dean with and arm around me to keep me upright as I'm still woozy from my head wound and loosing quite a lot of blood. Leaving Sam free and sharp. I growl rings throughout the cave,

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean says sarcastically,

"Well never out run it." Haley states looking at Dean. He looks back at Sam and then me,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replies.

"Alright listen to me, you guys stay with Sam he's gonna get you outta here." Dean tells the three siblings and passes me over to Sam.

"What about you?" Haley asks in confusion. Dean winks at her then starts yelling,

"It's chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right. Bring it on, baby! I taste good." When Dean disappears out of our site Sam starts moving with me,

"Alright, come on." He tells us.

We are coming down a tunnel and then we hear the growling, Sam starts going defensive mode. Ben moves over to myside and takes me from Sam realising that he needed the help. He turns to Haley,

"Get them out of here." Sam tells her, I think she replied but my head is pounding like a bitch. Damn. I lean against whoever have been passed to. They start pulling me in another direction. Suddenly they stopped and turned, someone yelling starts yelling something. I feel familiar hands grab me and pull me against them, carrying me as my vision blurs as their pace quickens.

I must have slipped into unconsciousness because the next thing I remember is on Sam's back as we were walking through the forest. Once we were back in civilisation we called the police and ambulance. Sam and Dean were giving their story to the police and I was getting my head sorted out in the back of the ambulance, I wasn't really paying attention I was just wondering what the hell happened after Dean found the flare guns. The medic turned to look at me and say,

"Your head will be healed in a week or two. I don't think there will be a scar but I would avoid anything that isn't clean, for instance swimming in a lake or something along those lines. Just to be safe. You can go now." I thank the lady and head toward Sam and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean utters.

"Me too." Sam replies as I hum in agreement wanting nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean questions,

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime…I'm driving." I laugh slightly and we all move to get into the Impala. I almost instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dead In The Water

**Dead in the Water**

 _Theodore Pov._

 _Today was the same as every other day since Stuart came into our lives. He lived to terrorise me and my Mum, taking pleasure in causing us pain. He was in one of his drunken rages again, since it was only me at home as my Mum was working at a dinner 4 blocks from our flat, Stuart took it out on me. I was 4 when I stopped feeling the pain of his beatings, I stopped crying after knowing it wouldn't help or make anything better. I've been told that isn't really a healthy mind set for a child but no one seemed to care. Stuart was always careful about leaving phones or laptops around the flat, in case we tried to use them to get away from him. However today I got lucky. One of Stuart's drinking and gambling buddie's were over yesterday, one of them was so drunk he flung his phone against the wall when he lost a game of poker. Upon impact it broke so no one care about it since it was very much useless. I pass this broken phone between my hands, curiosity getting the better of me and I start trying to figure out how it works. Around 10 days later I had fixed the phone, joy flooded through me as I finally done something right. I started asking around charity shops if they had broken electronics they were just going to throw out, this quickly became a regular thing for me and I was getting very good at doing things under the radar, hacking into companies banks to pay the rent and so forth. And the best part was is that Stuart had no idea._

I shake my head slightly trying to rid myself of those memories that haunted me in my sleep. Currently Dean and I are sat at the table, he's scribbling all over a newspaper trying to find us a case, meanwhile I'm taking apart a burner phone that I picked up of some random street corner store. A very pretty and busty waitress walked over and stared at Dean,

"Can I get you anything else?" I'm seriously resisting the urge to gag at this scene unfolding before me, Dean bites into his pen and sends a mischievous grin to her. Finally Sam returns,

"Just the check, please." Sitting down in his chair, the waitress doesn't even look at him. Her eyes constantly locked with Dean's.

"Okay." She replies before walking back behind counter. Dean turns to Sam,

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile. That's fun." He gestures to the waitress out if site. Sam just remains looking unamused by the whole situation, rolling his eyes Dean changes the subject. "Here, take a look at this. Think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18 walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the bodies were found. Had a funeral two days ago."

"Funeral?"

"Wait what?" Sam and I say at the same time,

"It's weird. They buried and empty coffin. For closure or whatever." Dean tells us picking up his pad of paper he had been writing in earlier.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam says to Dean in an arrogant tone, oh boy, this is so not the place Sam. Crowed dinner remember!

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asks amusement flooding his voice.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder everyday."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we wanna find Dad as much as you do." Both getting agitated with one another, maybe I should stop them. Or maybe I should let them talk it out of their system.

"I know you do."

"We're the ones that have been with him every single day for the past 2 years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad. But until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean rants at Sam, they sit there staring at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to cave. When the waitress walks by again and Dean being Dean takes this opportunity to stare at her ass.

"Classy." I comment to Dean. "So, Lake Manitoc." Dean still staring at her ass, I snap my fingers in front of his face drawing his attention back to us,

"Hey, how far?" I ask.

* * *

Arriving at the Carlton's residence I look at the house, but being honest it looked more like a holiday home. Dean knocked on the door,

"Will Carlton?" Dean asks

"Yeah, that's right." He replied opening the door to us,

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill and Crow. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." We walk down near the water's edge, I see a man whom I assume to be Will's father sitting on the decking and watching the lake with a vacant stare.

"She was about 100 yards out." Will says cutting my train of thought, "That's where she got dragged down."

"Dragged down?" I question, "Are you sure she didn't just drown?"

"She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub." Will spoke while gazing off at the lake.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asks Will drawing his attention back to us.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam pressed,

"No, I- Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean pipes up.

"No, never. Why? Why? What do you think is out there?" Will questions us, as he shuffles from side to side showing his nerves.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean answers, and beings heading back to the car.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam inquires nodding to the man sat on the decking.

"Look, if you don't mind- I mean, he didn't see anything. And he's kind of been through a lot." Will answers perfectly reasonable in my point of view.

"We understand." Sam nods before we walk back to the car and get in, and head off to the police station.

* * *

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff questions us as he leads us into his office.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam questions the sheriff, "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" Sheriff answered clearly having heard this before, Sam responded with a vague shrug. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness monster."

"Yeah. Right." Dean responded jokily and turned his head to stare at me and Sam.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure. And there was nothing down there." The sheriff explains to us,

"That's weird though." Dean presses, "I mean, that's the third missing body this year."

"I know." He replies in a low, gravelly tone, "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." Dean reassures him.

"Anyway…all this, it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, the sheriff looks at us slightly confused before answering,

"Well, the dam, of course." Sam and I nod our heads in agreement trying to make it appear like we know what the hell he is talking about.

"Of course. The dam." Dean says turning to look at us while we gesture in accord. "It has, yeah, sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart. And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. Won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean states, there was a knock on the door and a young lady walked in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." She begins to head back through the door until the sheriff's voice stops her,

"Gentlemen, lady, this is my daughter." Dean walks over to her holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

"Andrea Barr. Hi." That name, where have I heard that name before?

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." The sheriff's voice cuts through the air, Andrea suddenly looks sad after her father mentioned the lake. A young boy moves into the room,

"Oh, well, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks him, but the boy just turns and walks out. Andrea looks at us and then goes to follow him.

"His name is Lucas." The sheriff tells us,

"Is he okay?" Sam asks him while I continue to watch Andrea and Lucas with his colouring book and pens.

"My grandson has been through a lot. We all have." He pauses for a second to regain composer, "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks." I tell him as we walk out of his office.

"Now that you mentioned it could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks Andrea and the sheriff,

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner, its two blocks up." Andrea answers with a smile.

"Two-? Would you mind showing us?" Dean questions, Andrea makes and amused noise.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Laughter filling her voice,

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway." She turns to look at her Dad, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3. We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" Andrea kisses Lucas's head and we start heading in the direction of the motel.

"So, cute kid." Dean tells her,

"Thanks."

"Kids are the bet, huh?" All three of us turn to look at Dean amused.

"There it is." Andrea says pointing straight ahead of us, "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam says,

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea starts walking away, "Enjoy your stay." She calls over her shoulder. I just stare after her with the same amused expression a Sam while Dean looks positively distraught.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam tells Dean,

"I love kids."

"Name three children that you even know." Dean stands there trying to think, I just give up and walk away with Sam leaving Dean there trying to think of kids.

"I'm thinking." He calls while walking after us. We get to our room and almost immediately Sam opens his laptop and starts researching about the lake, Dean and I start unpacking when Sam's voice calls out,

"So there's the three drowning victims this year."

"And before that?" Dean asks,

"Yeah. Six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what? We got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean quirks

"This whole lake-monster theory bugs me."

"Why?"

"Loch Ness. Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts. But here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam explains to us catching my interest. I walk over to Sam and Dean.

"Wait. Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asks over Sam's shoulder,

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May."

"Andrea had the same last name, maybe they were related or married?" I offer up.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued." Dean sighs at this, while Sam starts scratching the back of his neck like he does when he is nervous, concerned or frustrated. "Maybe we have and eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean states in a monotone voice. A shiver runs down my spine as memories flood my mind, lucky both Sam and Dean are facing the other way and don't notice.

"Andrea said earlier that she was picking Lucas up at three and then they were going to the park." I tell them going back to unpacking clothes, trying to get the image of my dead mum out of my head.

* * *

"Can we join you?" Sam asks Andrea as we walk up to her. She turns quickly and then smiles slightly.

"I'm here with my son." Dean and I turn to look at Lucas, sitting on the floor while drawing on a bench.

"Ah, mind if I say hi?" Dean heads over to Lucas when Andrea draws our attention back to her,

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." Amusement filling her voice. Sam and I both sit down on the bench.

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam tells her. Instead of listening to them I watch Dean and Lucas, he is actually pretty good with kids I think. Dean suddenly gets up and starts walking back over to Sam, Andrea and me.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea says as I start focusing back on the conversation.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry."

"What do the doctors say?" I ask,

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy for either of you." Sam gently responds.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" Andrea trails off while staring at Lucas.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean calms her while looking over at me and Sam,

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there drawing those pictures, playing with those Army men. I just wish—Hey, sweetie." Lucas walks up to us, looking down while handing a picture up to Dean. Andrea looks completely stunned.

"Thanks. Thanks Lucas." After Dean has the picture Lucas walks back to the bench. Sam and I share a look of surprise with Dean.

* * *

"So we can rule out Nessie." Sam sarcastically remarks,

"What do you mean?" Dean questions and I walk out of the bathroom still drying my hair with a towel.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?"

"Yep, in the sink."

"What-the hell!"

"How do you drown in a sink?" I mumble to myself.

"This isn't a creature, it's something else." Dean remarks,

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Water Wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water."

"Water that comes from the same source." I say as I walk closer to them.

"The Lake. Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The Lake is draining, it will be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam answers his voice getting increasingly faster.

"And if it can get through the pipes it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean adds, "This is gonna happen again, soon."

"There is another thing we also know for sure. This has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"It took both his kids."

"And I asked around. Lucas' dad, Chris? Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." I sigh internally and throw my towel on an empty chair, put on my boots and a grab a jacket and my gun following Sam and Dean to the Impala.

* * *

We arrive at Bill Carlton's house and see him sitting on some decking leading out into The Lake. We approach him quietly,

"Mr. Carlton?" I question softly, he looks up at us with red eyes and a vacant expression. Then he turns his head back to watching The Lake. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the Department—"Dean gets cut off by him,

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." The pain reflected into to his voice. Sam being Sam decides to seize an opportunity,

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone." He replies is voice wavering and struggling to keep composure, "It's…its worse than dying." He takes a deep breath and looks back over the lake. "Go away. Please." We head back to the house and wait till we are out of earshot to start talking.

"What do you think?" Sam asks us,

"I think the poor guy has been through hell. Also think he's not telling us something." Dean replies as we get to the Impala.

"So now what?" Sam asks Dean. "What is it?" Noticing the way Dean is staring at Bill Carlton's house.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He says as he takes out the picture that Lucas drew him, finding it an exact drawing of the house.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea says,

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes." Dean explains,

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?"

"Andrea, more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam speaks quietly,

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." She says fiercely like she is try to convince herself.

"If that's what you really believe, we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Andrea doesn't speak but she takes us to Lucas's room where he is sat on the floor drawing. Dean goes in and crouches in front of him.

"Hey, Lucas. Remember me? You know, I—err—I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean then gets out the picture of Bill Carlton's house, "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom. And I was scared too. I didn't feel like talking just like you. But, see, my mom…I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas then looks up straight at Dean, and hands him a picture. "Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

"She said he never drew like that till his dad died." Dean asks Sam and me while driving the Impala.

"There are cases where going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam says looking up from Lucas's new drawing,

"Whatever's out there, what is Lucas is tapping into it? It's only a matter of time before someone else drowns. If you've got a better lead please…"

"All right. We got another house to find."

"The problem is there's a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." I lean forward from the backseat after Dean's remark to see if I can help but before I can Sam speaks again,

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam says turning his head towards Dean.

"Oh, college boy. Thinks he's so smart." Dean replies sarcastically making me and Sam laugh.

"You know…um…what you said about Mom…you never told me that before." Sam speaks after a silent pause,

"It's no big deal." Dean states, and Sam smiles at him making Dean turn to look at him. "Oh, God. We're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" I laugh to myself and lean back against my seat.

Dean holds up the picture and compares it to our surroundings, spotting the house we need to go to we start to walk over there. Dean knocks on the door then an elderly lady opens the door and invites us in.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asks her,

"No, sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone 35 years now." She sighs, "The police never…I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him…" As she is speaking I spot a small collection of Army men, tapping Sam and Dean I nod towards them, "You know, it's…its worse than dying."

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asks,

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up." Dean walks over to a picture of Peter and looks at it, then he turns it over and reads out the writing.

"' _Peter Sweeny and Billy Carlton, 1970.'_ "

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam states,

"Yeah. Bill sure seems to be hiding something." Dean replies angrily.

"And the people he loves are getting punished."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" I ask them,

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam says nodding at me in agreement.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean also agrees while pulling up to Bill's house.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yells towards the house,

"Hey, check it out." Dean tells us, Sam and I both turn around to see Bill on a small motor boat heading into the middle of the lake. All three of us start running towards the decking. Sam and Dean start yelling at him to come back but he just looks at us then continues straight ahead. Suddenly the boat flips up in the air and smashes down and disappears completely. Sam pulls me slightly behind him while we scan the water.

* * *

We walk into the police station with the sheriff and see Andrea and Lucas sitting inside.

"Sam, Dean, Theo, I didn't expect to see you here." She says while putting down the container of food on her chair to stand up,

"So now you're on a first-name basis." The sheriff questions with a certain level of annoyance. "What are you doing here?" He asks his daughter.

"I brought you dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't really have the time." He says taking off his coat, Andrea glances at us then back at her father. However a movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention and I turn to see Lucas practically rocking back and forth.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Lucas suddenly jumps up and starts grabbing Dean's arm, utterly terrified.

"Lucas, wait, what is it?" Andrea comes behind him and pulls him into a hug trying to pull him off Dean's arm. "Lucas. It's okay. It's okay. Hey. Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Lucas clams down and Andrea pulls him out of the station, although Lucas watches Dean for as long as he can. The sheriff heads into his office and we follow, Dean coming in last as he is still watching the last spot he saw Lucas.

"Okay, just so I'm clear you see something attack Bill's boat sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way into the drink and you never see him again?" He asks us in the most disbelieving tone I have ever heard.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Dean replies,

"And I'm supposed to believe this even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service. That's right I checked. The Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that—"

"Enough." He cuts Dean off, "Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbours saw him steering out that boat before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Anger evident in both his voice and face.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam speaks quickly and calmly,

"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

The drive away is silent. Dean driving with a scowl etched on his face, Sam staring about the window watching the world fly by and me, I'm curled up in Sam's coat that he left lying around while fixing a phone that I took apart earlier this week. Dean slows the car to a stop right on the edge of town,

"Green." Sam says

"What?" Dean asks clearly in his own world.

"Light's green." Dean pauses for a minute and then turns right. "Interstate's the other way."

"I know."

"But, Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam presses.

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeny and Peter got revenge case closed. The spirit's at rest."

"Alright so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? What if we missed something and people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean tells us surprising me and Sam

"That's what this is about?" Sam asks in a stunned tone,

"I don't wanna leave this town until I know that kid's okay."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam says again in and equally stunned tone like before,

"Hey, Dean, you must be going soft in your old age." I say from the backseat,

"Shut up."

We are standing at the front door when Sam asks Dean,

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Dean presses the bell and no more than a second later it fly's open, revealing a hyperventilating Lucas.

"Lucas? Lucas?" Lucas run back into the house and we all leg it after him, "Lucas!" Dean yells running up the stairs after him. Lucas starts pounding on a door, Dean picks him up and gives him to Sam as he kicks the door down. I run through followed by Sam and we start trying to pull Andrea out from under the water. Dean grabs hold of Lucas not letting him get to close. Sam and I manage to get Andrea's head above the water, only for it to be pulled back down. Somehow we manage to lift her out of the water and she falls coughing into Sam's arms, thinking quickly I grab a towel from the rack and drape it over her.

* * *

Andrea, Sam and I are sitting at a table in the house with coffee, after helping Andrea calm down last night and stay warm she and I made coffee and Sam joined us having cleaned up the bathroom.

"Can you tell us?" I ask her gently,

"No." Andrea replies, keeping her arms wrapped around her. "It doesn't make any sense." She starts to tear up, "I'm going crazy." I place a hand on her arm to try and comfort her,

"No you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything." Sam softly speaks, Andrea pauses for a second,

"I heard…I thought I heard…There was this voice."

"What did it say?"

"It said…It said, _'Come play with me.'_ " I move my thumb in comforting circles, "What's happening?" Her voice breaking. Dean comes suddenly into the room carrying what looks to be a really old photo album,

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Oh. Um. No. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must've been about 12 in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton, must have been the sheriff." Dean says looking at me and Sam,

"Bill and the sheriff." Sam corrects Dean. "They were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris? My dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea asks us completely confused.

"Lucas?" Dean calls, making us all turn to look at Lucas staring out of the window. "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas ignores all of us and opens the front door and starts walking down the garden.

"Lucas? Honey?" Andrea calls after him, when he abruptly stops on a mossy patch of grass and then turns to stare at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean says while looking back at Lucas. Andrea nods and takes Lucas back to the house. I grab shovels from the car and then Sam and Dean start to dig were Lucas was just standing, Sam hits something metal and we all share a look. Then they both start to pull up what looks like Peter's red bike from Lucas's drawings.

"Peter's bike." I tell them when they got it out of the ground.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice says from behind us then the sound of a gun being taken off the safety catch. We turn around slowly to see the sheriff standing there pointing his gun right at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam says while Dean moves forward slightly blocking most of my body from the view of the gun, I slowly begin to bring my hand behind my back reaching for my gun. Just in case.

"How did you know that was there?"

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean interrogates him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago that's what."

"Dad!" Andrea's voice yells out,

"And now you've got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." I tell him while moving between Sam and Dean slightly to get a better aim, hand still wrapped around my gun. Just in case, I keep thinking.

"It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you. And it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam continues on from where I left off,

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourself. All three of you, you're insane." Jake cockily remarks, gun still pointed at us.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us…but if we're gonna bring down this spirit we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust. Tell me you buried Peter somewhere and you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean angrily explains to Jake.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea's voice sounding very young and innocent.

"No. don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me. Tell me you didn't kill anyone." Jake looks down unable to look his daughter in the eye, "Oh, my God." Jake takes a deep breath,

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied him. But this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go…and it sank." Jake then turns to look at Andrea, "Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris…because of some ghost? It's not rational." I look and Andrea and see the horror, pain and sadness in her eyes as she looks back at her dad.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake. As far as we can, right now." Dean tells Andrea and Jake in a commanding tone leaving no room for argument. Andrea turns and gasps, all turning we see Lucas by the bottom of the garden about to reach the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake yells out to him and we all start running towards him. Sam, Dean and I are just behind Jake when he suddenly stops seeing Peter's spirit in the lake staring back at him. Sam, Dean and I get to the decking and dive in without hesitation. Dean is fully submerged, and I follow as Sam turns to say something to Andrea. We all come up for air,

"Guy?" Dean asks us and both Sam and I shake our heads. Andrea is sitting down on the decking trying to stay calm,

"Lucas, where are you?" Panic lacing her voice. We dive back down into the freezing lake. Coming back up for air I turn to see Jake in the lake begging Peter,

"Jake, no!" Dean yells,

"Just let it be over!" Jake cries out.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Andrea screams, just as Jake is pulled under. We dive back under looking for Lucas, I come back up then a second later so does Sam. Andrea seeing our faces screams out in pain. Suddenly Dean emerges with Lucas in his arms.

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean are walking over to the Impala outside of the motel, opening the backseat Dean flings in his bag and takes mine to fling in as well then leaving the door open for Sam to pile his bag into as well.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam tries to comfort Dean,

"I know." Dean nods avoiding eye contact with us both.

"Sam, Dean, Theo." Andrea's voice calls out to us and we turn to see both her and Lucas crossing the road with what looks like food in Lucas's arms.

"Hey." Dean says and we walk over to them,

"We're glad we caught you. We just…we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea tells us while smiling the whole time. Lucas turns to his mom,

"Can I give it to them now?" Sam, Dean and I all share a smile at the fact he is talking again.

"Of course." Andrea replies kissing the top of his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this in the car." Dean says talking the food from him as they both walk over to the Impala.

"How you holding up?" Sam asks Andrea,

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam says while I shuffle from side to side at the thought of not being able to save Jake.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She smiles at us and then we walk over to Dean and Lucas. Andrea kisses Dean, "Thank you." Making both me and Sam have the same idiotic grins on our faces. Dean scratches the back of his head,

"Sam, Theo, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean does around to the other side of the car and we all get in. Andrea and Lucas wave at us as Dean drives away.


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom Traveller

**Phantom Traveller**

 _Theodore Pov._

I'm curled up against a warm solid mass, steadily moving up and down. I hear the motel door being fiddled with, instinctively I reach under my pillow for my gun and I can feel the warm solid mass shift slightly so as to pull me closer. Sleep still fogging my mind, I don't really mind as the arm is warm and so it the body belonging to it. The door slams shut, but I don't hear any footsteps for what is probably a few seconds but feels like an eternity.

"Morning, sunshine's." Sam's happy voice slices through the room. The solid warm mass jumps up slightly but still has its arm around me. I can feel the air move as they groan,

"What time is it?" Dean says, chest vibrating against my back.

"Ah, it's about 5:45." Sam replies far too joyful for such a criminal time of day.

"In the morning?" Dean moans falling back against the bed and me.

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Sarcasm lacing Dean's tone. "You get any sleep last night?" Turning his body to look at Sam.

"I grabbed a couple hours." Sam nonchalantly replied,

"Liar." Dean instantly remarked, moving to sit up and shoving me off the bed while he's at it. I landed with a thump. Groaning I just stayed on the floor with the duvet I stole from Dean keeping me warm. "I was up at 3, and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam sassed back.

"When's the last time you slept?" Dean interrogates concern filling is voice.

"Don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look I appreciate your concern-"

"I'm not concerned." Dean quickly interrupts him.

"Yeah, and I'm not on the floor because some moron shoved me off the bed." I grumpily remark. I could practically hear Dean's eye roll,

"It's your job to keep our asses alive. I need you sharp." Sam nods. "Seriously, you still having nightmares about Jess?" Sam came and sat down on his bed, being careful of me lying on the floor.

"Yeah. But it's not just her, it's everything." Sam tells us while handing us the coffee he brought us. Smelling that amazing scent of coffee by my head I began to sat up to grab the cup. "I just forgot, you know, this job…man, it gets to you."

"Well you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean states, sipping his coffee.

"So, what, all this, it never keeps you up at night?" Dean makes a face and shakes his head. "Never? You're never afraid?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"No, not really." Sam makes an exasperated noise and pulls out Dean's knife from under his pillow. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam says looking down at me with crazy bed hair, half asleep and drinking my coffee that he got me like I've been starved of drink for years. Dean's phone rings and he looks at it confused, before answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Dean. It's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."_

"Oh, right. Yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?" I wake up a bit at this as I remember that case.

" _No. No. Thank God, no. But it's something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse."_

"What is it?"

" _Can we talk in person?"_

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick." Jerry says, "I outta be doing you guys a favour not the other way around." He looks at Sam walking on his right, "Dean, Theo and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist? I love that movie." A random guy shouts out.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry shout back at them. "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart. Tell you something if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry waffled on, "Your dad said you were at college, right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm taking some time off." Sam replied,

"Well he was real proud of you, I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did. You know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's wrapped up in a job right now." I supply quickly.

"Well, we're missing the old man but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry says very cheerfully,

"No, not by a long shot." Sam says humorously.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry explains taking us to his office. "I listened to this. Well, sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He plays the recording,

' _Mayday. Mayday. Repeat. This is the United Britannia flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help.'_

' _United Britannia flight 2485, we copy your mayday.'_

' _We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure… [a roaring noise then the tape cuts out]'_

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over 100 people on board, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is…well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry explains,

"You don't think it was." Sam stated,

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-"

"Right. And any way we could take a look at the wreckage?" Dean interrupts.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." I thought for a second before nodding,

"Nah, not a problem."

* * *

Sam and Dean waiting outside of a printing shop for me to create our fake ID's, I found I very good at counterfeiting, stealing and conning people basically anything illegal I find fun and easy. It's probably since I was a kid and used to hack funds into my mum's bank account for us to survive on. Anyway I add the finishing touches to the ID's and head outside to where they are waiting leaning up against the Impala.

"You've been in there forever." Sam exclaims, I hold up the ID's for them to take.

"You can't rush perfection." I supply,

"Homeland Security?" Sam asks, I just smile back so does Dean. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean defends my choice as we get into the Impala.

"Alright. So, what you got?" I ask them.

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P. on the cockpit voice recorder. Listen."

' _No survivors…'_

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean?" I question confused as there where 7 survivors.

"You got me." Sam replies.

"What do you think, a haunted flight?" Dean asks us,

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships. Like Phantom Travelers. Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed. And the airline salvaged its parts for other planes. The spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Maybe we got a similar deal."

"Alright, so, survivors, who do you wanna talk to first?" Dean questions,

"Third on the list, Max Jaffe." Sam tells us pointing at the list Dean is holding.

"Why him?" I ask,

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Dean turns to look at Sam in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him."

* * *

We drive to Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital and find Max outside,

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max tells us muddled,

"Right. Some new information has come up so if you could just answer a couple questions." Dean explains to him.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam questions,

"Like what?"

"Strange lights. Weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean supplies.

"No, nothing."

"Hmm. Mr. Joffe."

"Jaffe." Max corrects.

"Jaffe. You checked yourself in here, right?" Max nods, "Can I ask why?" I ask him,

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean tells him.

"No. No, I was delusional. Seeing things."

"Uh, he was seeing things." Dean says sarcastically looking over at me and Sam. Sam tills his head in and gives Dean his 'really' look.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam speaks to Max is a calm and low tone. Max takes a deep breath and bites his lip,

"There was this man. And he had these…eyes, these err…black eyes. And I saw him…or, I thought I saw him…" He stops.

"What?" Dean asks,

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's—that's impossible, right? I mean I looked it up. There's something like 2 tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." I say nodding my head in agreement.

"This man, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would have look something like a mirage." Sam asks Max getting an insane look from him,

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

* * *

"Say here we are, George Phelps, seat 20c." Sam says as Dean pulls up the impala alongside what I now know as this dudes house.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean declares as we all climb out of the car and turn to look at the house, "Even yoked up on pcp or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human." Sam turns to face Dean and I, "But maybe this guy George was something else some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" I say while gesturing to the well-kept American dream style house, causing both Sam and Dean to actually look at George's house. Now inside, and sitting on the couch we begin to subtly question George's wife.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asks in his puppy voice while looking at a framed photo.

"Yes, that was my George." She replies, nodding her head with a sad smile.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean asks,

"Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you that he was petrified to fly?" Her voice begins to crack, "For him to go like that…" She trails off staring at the ground.

"How long were you married?" I say, trying to open an opportunity for us to find out some answers about this guy.

"Thirteen years." She tells us, smiling at me.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam jumps in,

"Well…" She thinks for a moment, "Uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Upon hearing this, Sam and I turn to look and a very done Dean. After exiting the house and walking back to the car Sam starts to pitch us his theory,

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"A middle-aged dentist with and ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean replies sassily. "You know what we need to do is get inside that ntsb warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Okay." Sam answers,

"But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." I say walking past them to the back of the impala.

* * *

Dean gave me some money to go find a suit of my own as Mort's for style doesn't do women's clothing. Typical. Luckily for me the store manager pointed out a shop that sells office attire for women, and it's only a block away. When I got there I was bombarded with skirts, no way I will resided myself that low to wear a skirt. It's never happened before when there is an option to wear pants. Browsing the store, I catch the eye of an employee, he quickly darts over to me and offers me some help. Half an hour later I look like a business woman, I look myself over in the mirror one more time to check if this is passable. I'm wearing a light blue shirt, with a black blazer that comes down to my waist with the arms stopping just below my elbows and my shirt folded over the ends of the blazer. Skinny black pants that match the blazer and black laced up boots. Being actually satisfied with how I look I pay and make my way back to Sam and Dean, half way back and I spot a bakery…this is not a good idea but the donuts look so good…screw it! Now practically running back to the impala with one white, one pink and one chocolate covered donuts with sprinkles.

"I hate this thing." Dean's grumpily tells Sam as I come up behind them,

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam states.

"Well, don't you both look dashing." Alerting them to my presence, they both turn to look at me and give me a once over.

"Dude, how is it fair you make that look good?" Dean complains,

"I got donuts." Shaking the bag at him,

"Dean's right you do look good. But what's with the donuts?" Sam questions while nodding over to Dean who is trying to decide between the three choices. I roll my eyes,

"It's called getting into character." Sam gives me his 'I know there is more to it' look, "Okay fine, that and I wanted donuts." Sam just laughs as we climb into the impala.

* * *

We all flashed our badges at the warehouse security guard and he lets us through the doors, walking into the room I see an outline of a plane with junk inside and around the edges of the room. Sam's voice catches my attention,

"What's that?"

"It's an E.M.F. Meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean replies showing Sam what he is holding.

"Yeah, I know what an E.M.F. Meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?"

"Because that's what I made it out of." Dean says with a massive smile on his face, "It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"There there." I say patting Dean on the chest, he shoots me a look and continues to check the room for readings.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean utters, then begins to scratch at the weird looking part of the door handle, "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam states then grabs a pocket knife and a plastic bag from his pocket, scrapping it off.

"You got it?" I ask, Sam turns around and nods. "Good, we should probably go now." All agreeing we head out the back, we all peek our heads out the corner of the side building to check if the coast is clear; then we head out only to be interrupted by the sound of the blaring alarm. Damn. We start running to the gate, Dean throws his jacket over the wire and jumps over, then I go at the same time as Sam and he grabs my arm to help me down as heels can be a bitch sometimes.

"These monkey suits do come in handy." Dean says after grabbing his jacket off the wire, then we dash off back to the impala before the security guards start to come looking for us.

Back at Jerry's work, we get a look at what the weird substance was from the warehouse,

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfer." Jerry tells us, looking up from his microscope.

"You sure?" Sam questions instantly,

"Take a look for yourself."

"You effin' piece of…" A bellowing voice comes from outside the door,

"If you fellas would excuse me; I have an idiot to fire." Jerry say, walking out the room. Dean goes around the desk and looks through the microscope,

"Hmm. There's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam asks,

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean agrees with Sam,

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." I tell them thinking it through in my head.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam looks at Dean,

"Never."

* * *

Our motel room was covered in books to do with aeroplanes crashing, documented crashes, the walls plastered with pages relating to anything that could possible cause this. I was reading about the different ways airplanes have crashed over the years when Sam's voice snaps me out of my trance,

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu. You name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean counters,

"Well that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause earthquakes. Another causes disease."

"And this one cause plane crashes?" Dean asks in a disbelieving tone, Sam sighs and shrugs, "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes its brought down before this one?" Sam says, Dean huffs and begins pacing.

"What?" I ask from my position on the bed,

"I don't know man; this isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me to." Sam replies while I hum in agreement. Dean's phone starts ringing, since I'm the closest I reach over to grab it.

"Hello?" I say down the phone,

" _Theo its Jerry."_

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

" _My pilot friend…Chuck Lambert is dead."_

"Wha…Jerry I'm sorry, what happened?" My reaction cause Sam and Dean to both look at me concerned,

" _He and his buddy went up in a small twin. About an hour ago. The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?"

" _About 60 miles west of here, near Nazareth."_

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

" _I'm sorry?"_

"Nothing. Jerry hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." We both hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asks,

"Yeah. Just outside Nazareth."

* * *

"Sulfer?" Dean asks Jerry as we are back at his office with a sample from the plane Chuck crashed in. Jerry nods, "Well, that's great." Dean announces sarcastically, "All right, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be good news." Sam utters sighing to himself,

"What's the bad news?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into the flight. And get this so did flight 2485."

"40 minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry queries,

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for 40 days. The number means death." Dean explains to him.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in."

"Any survivors?"

"No. Or not until now, at least not until flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder remember what the E.V.P. said?"

"' _No survivors.'_ " I say.

"It's going after all the survivors." Dean tells us, "It's trying to finish the job."

* * *

Back in the Impala Dean driving as usual while Sam and I are calling up the survivors of flight 2485, asking if they will be flying soon. I can hear Sam talking as I hang up from calling Blaines Anderson, pinching the list off Sam's lap I cross out their name. Then pass it back to Sam,

"That takes care of Blaines Anderson and Dennis Holloway." Sam says reading off the list, "They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean asks

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8:00. It's her first night back on the job."

"Huh. Sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a 5-hour drive man, even with you behind the wheel."

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off." Sam looks at his watch, "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean says with determination and presses his foot down on the gas.

* * *

We run into Indianapolis Airport and head directly to board of departures and arrivals.

"Right there." I point out, "They're boarding in 30 minutes."

"Okay." Dean says taking a breath, "We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." We look around until Sam spots one and Dean grabs the phone.

" _Airport services."_

"Hi. Gate 13."

" _Who are you calling Sir?"_

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…Flight 424." Dean is quite for a minute, "Come on." He states tapping his foot.

" _This is Amanda Walker."_

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis memorial hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

" _What Karen?"_

"Nothing serious just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so."

" _Wa-wait, this impossible. I just got off the phone with her."_

"You what?" Dean says after a long pause, sounded slightly defeated.

" _Five minutes ago. She's at her house cramming for a final. Who is this?"_

"Uh, well…there must be some mistake."

" _And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?"_

"Guilty as charged."

" _Wow. This is unbelievable."_

"He's really sorry."

" _Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"_

"Yes, but…he really needs to see you tonight, so-"

" _No, I'm sorry. It's too late."_

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's…a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

" _Really?"_

"Oh, yeah."

" _Look, I got to go. Um…Tell him to call me when I land."_

"No, no. Wait. Amanda. Amanda!" Dean yells, then starts looking at the phone putting it back on the hook.

"Damn it. So close." Dean grumbles while pacing the floor.

"Alright, it's time for plan 'B'. We're getting on that plane." Sam tells us with determination,

"Oh, oh. Now, just hold on a second."

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over 100 passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay…" I say, confusion as to Dean's reluctance flooding my features and voice.

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look I'll get the tickets. You and Theo get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in 5 minutes." Sam tells us,

"Are you okay?" I ask Dean as he stays rooted to the spot, he shrugs,

"No. Not really."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean makes some weird hand gestures.

"Flying?" Sam asks,

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking right?" Sam questions in disbelief,

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean's exasperated voice becoming increasingly high, "Why do you think I drive everywhere, guys?"

"Alright. Well Sam and I will go." I say causing Dean's head to snap towards me.

"What?!" Dean whisper yells,

"Sam and I will do this one on our own."

"Are you nuts? Sam said it himself the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it all together or me and Theo can just do it. I'm not seeing a third option here." Sam tells Dean.

"Come on!" Dean pauses in defeat, "Really? Man…"

* * *

Now sat on the plane, I'm on the end next to Dean and then Sam,

"Just try to relax." Sam tells Dean,

"Just try to shut up." Dean sasses back without a moment hesitation. I start laughing at their antics, just as the plane starts to take off. Dean quickly puts down the safety pamphlet that he was reading and grabs both arms of his seat; looking around frantically, eyes going wide at sudden sounds. Having been up in the air for a while I turn to look and Dean, he's sat ridged with his head leaning against the seat. Sam leans over to Dean,

"You're humming Metallica?" He asks in disbelief

"Calms me down."

"Huh. Look, man, I get you're nervous all right? But you need to stay focused." Sam tries to reason with Dean. Turning to look at Sam he nods,

"Okay."

"I mean, we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing, anyway and perform a full on exorcism."

"Yeah…on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy. What could possibly go wrong." I say, sarcasm filling my voice as I look around at the other passengers. I turn back to look at Sam and Dean only to be greeted with a glare from Sam,

"Take it one step at a time, all right?" Sam tries to reassure Dean while glaring at me, "Now, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or emotional distress." Dean tells us while looking increasingly green.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash." Sam states, "If I were her, I'd be pretty messes up."

"Mm-hmm." Dean agrees, turning to around to look at a flight attendant walking up the middle of the plane.

"Oi!" I whisper shout while gently tapping Dean on the arm, "We can't all stare at her!"

"Excuse me?" Dean gets the flight attendant's attention when she reaches our row, "Are you Amanda?"

"No I'm not." She shakes her head while smiling at us.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean plays it off, and she walks away. I turn around looking for Amanda when I spot another flight attendant in the back.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there." I point out to them,

"So, I'll go back there, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean announces unsure of himself.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asks,

"There's ways to test that." He replies and opens his bag to show a bottle of holy water, "I brought holy water." Sam grabs it off him and hides it in his jacket,

"No. I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of god." Sam points out causing Dean to nod enthusiastically,

"Oh. Nice." He quickly gets up and heads off to the back of the plane where Amanda is.

"Hey." Sam calls, Dean bends down to hear Sam better,

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know."

"Okay." Dean starts to head off again, "Hey!" Sam calls him back.

"What?" He replies in an aggravated tone,

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Cristo'."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean, stalks to the back of the plane, I turn to watch him as turbulence hits the plane to see him grab hold of two seats for dear life. Then he disappears behind the curtain. Sam and I keep an eye on the other passengers; a few minutes later Dean returns walking quickly towards us, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said 'Cristo'?" I ask,

"Yeah."

"And?" Sam questions,

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone…anywhere." Sam tells us,

"Real helpful there Sam." I state and the plane begins to shake.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean almost shouts at us,

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam tries to sooth him.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm a friggin' fool."

"You need to calm down."

"No, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping."

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now."

"Guys, I hate to break up this brotherly bonding moment; but don't you think we should discuss how we are going to perform an exorcism on a crowded plane?" I throw into the mix of annoying questions. Internally sighing at their antics. Both looking at me they both begin to calm down, Dean takes some very deep breaths while Sam gets out Dads journal.

"I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work the ritual romano."

"What do we have to do?" I ask, causing Sam to sigh.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean questions his voice and face showing signs of panic,

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asks sarcastically

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"All right, first we have to find it." I remind them.

A few minutes later Dean is walking down the aisle with his E.M.F. Metre looking for any indication of the demon. Again Sam and I our sat in our seats keeping an eye out for anything unusual, once Dean reaches the front of the plane Sam goes over to him and I assume is asking if he found anything. Being unable to hear what they are saying I can only go by their body language, judging from the way they are both whispering to each other we have nothing. I hate this, we have no idea where this demon is and the plane is going to go down within 15 minutes. Suddenly they both freeze, staring straight ahead, I quickly make my way over to them,

"'Cristo'." Dean says. The pilot turns towards us showing its black eyes and grins.

* * *

Heading to the back of the plane to go find Amanda, Sam pipes up,

"She's never gonna believe this."

"12 minutes' dude!" Dean exclaims.

"Oh, hi." Amanda says when she sees us three come into the back of the plane. "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean tells her while Sam draws the curtains,

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"This is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now."

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam cuts in, Amanda's smile drops.

"Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." I say with determination.

"I'm sorry here. I-I'm very busy." Amanda chokes out and tries to leave,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, huh…the pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean implores her,

"Wait. What?" Amanda asks with utter confusion, "What, Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. That's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean tells her causing Amanda to struggle forming words to reply.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it maybe you didn't but there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam explains quickly to her,

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean almost begs. Amanda looks like she is having a mental battle with herself,

"On…" I can see her trying to form the words, "On 2485, there was this err, this man. He…had these eyes." Sam's face lights up in recognition,

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The co-pilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean tells her,

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asks perplexed.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot— " Sam cut's her off,

"Just do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you— "

"You're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean cryptically states. Amanda looks us over for a few seconds,

"Okay." She says heading out to the cockpit. All three of us peak out the curtain to see if she does manage to do it. Knocking on the door of the cockpit she turns to look at us, after a quick conversation with the co-pilot they begin to head back here. All three of us start to prepare for this, I take out Dads journal, Sam the holy water and Dean gets ready to floor the co-pilot.

"Hey, what's the problem?" The co-pilot says only to be instantly punched in the face by Dean, causing him to fall to the ground. Amanda standing by the curtain gasps. Dean grabs duct tape and puts it over the co-pilots mouth.

* * *

"What. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda freaks out,

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean says just as I start to sprinkle holy water on him, making the demon inside of him burn.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam turns to tell her,

"Well, I don't underst…, I don't know"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay." She replies freaking out but quickly goes outside the curtain to keep watch. Dean punches him again,

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him."

"Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Domino— " The demon smacks away the holy water and breaks free of Dean's hold. Punching Dean and then me in the face, only to turn and whack Sam against the wall. Dean and I pounce on the co-pilot, pinning him beneath us. Sam starts reading again picking up where he left off, the co-pilot manages to get a hand lose; grabbing Sam he pulls him down closer.

" _I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"_ I rush over to the co-pilot and punch him hard in the face, Dean immediately reacts and holds him down with me. He turns to look at Sam who is sporting a look of pure hatred towards the demon.

"Sam!" Dean yells, Sam starts to read again but stops and throws the book down then helps us hold the co-pilot down.

"I've got him." Sam shouts at us. The demon starts screaming and writhing kicking the book away. It starts to exit the co-pilots body, the thick black smoke pouring out of its mouth. We all look up in time to see it disappear into the air vents, "Where'd he go?"

"He's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Suddenly the plane drops, Dean and I get throw back towards the end of the plane, Sam manages to hold onto a chair and starts going towards Dad's journal. Sam disappears out of view just as Dean and I get tossed backwards again, I go crashing into some cupboards and Dean grabs hold of the door. If I'm not so worried about crashing I would have found his expressions hilarious; eyes wide open, flying everywhere. Hands gripping the door so tight they are turning white, mouth open and yelling as loud as he possibly can. All of a sudden there was lightening all around the plane and then we were flying smoothly again as if nothing happened. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, silently thanking Sam for finishing it. Dean gets up and comes over to offer me and hand, we walk towards the curtain and I spot Sam on the floor. He gets up and we all take in our surroundings; Sam turns to us and looks at Dean who shakes his head with an 'I'm completely done' expression on his face.

* * *

At the airport we stand around keeping an eye on things, Amanda catches our eye and mouths thank you. We all nod towards her and she smiles.

"Let's go?" I ask Dean, and he agrees.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam,

"Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, t-they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

* * *

"Nobody know what you guys did, but I do." Jerry tells us, "A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud." Shaking our hands.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam says,

"You know, Jerry. I meant to ask you how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam and I say that the same time.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asks,

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys." He states and heads off back to work.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called dad's number like 50 times. It's been out of service." Sam informs us with annoyance in his voice.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean 866-907-3235 he can help."_

Sam stalks back into the car, Dean and I share a look then climb into the Impala. Driving off to the next destination.


End file.
